Shadow of the Day
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: Everything was going perfectly well for Gaara and Fang now that they're living together in Suna. Until they came that is, and ruined everything.  X-over starring: Gaara, Fang, Deidara, Sasori, Lightning, and many more  Rated T for Fang's Mouth  *AU-ish*
1. Festival Fun

Shadow of the Day

by: A'den Neytiri Kad

**Author's Note**

This is the third, and final, installment in this series. This is preceded by "Music of the Night" and "I Will Not Bow." This deals more with Gaara then Fang since "I Will Not Bow" dealt with her and Cocoon. This one is written mostly by me this time! O-O Shocker, right? Anywho, enjoy! Psst.. I don't own a thing!

* * *

><p>Children screamed, darting through the avenues of people and stalls. The bright, nauseating colors stood out starkly against the buildings hewn of stand. Everyone wore their best, chatting animately with their friends and visitors. Each country was well represented in the village somehow, whether it be a fantastic fire show or a zoo of the strangest creatures from across the land.<p>

The red-haired man scanned the crowds, watching the scene in silence. He slipped through the mass effortlessly, nodding to those in acknowledgement who called out to him. He readjusted the belts across his torso, grimacing slightly. 'Remind me not to let Naruto help next time... Or Fang, for that matter...' He pulled his vest back into place, shaking his head. Fang had insisted he have a new uniform, so had agreed reluctantly. But, she made a few changes unbeknowst to him at the time... He smiled softly, recalling that particular scene a few days prior.

* * *

><p><em>"You look great," she assured him, smiling michievously.<em>

_"You just enjoy surprising me, don't you?" he asked softly, surveying himself in the dark scarlet of the robes offset his eyes and hair somewhat nicely. However, the steel colored vests and belts put him off. They kept slipping and tried to fix it, but only made it worse. _

_Fang chuckled, helping her boyfriend settle the new clothing on better. "Of course, but really I like it," she added leaning over o place a chaste kiss on his cheek._

_"If you say so."_

_"I do. Now, let's go. Everyone's waiting," she told him, pulling him toward the door. Some of her friends had come to aid in the preparations for the gigantic festival, which had made him a little weary. Especially so, since it had taken almost two years to arrange everything with all the other countries._

* * *

><p>'Everything turned out well,' he thought to himself as he wandered the streets. He saw a small blur dash between the crowd, and he felt something latch onto his leg. He glanced down, then chuckled. "Hello, Ariyah."<p>

"Unca Gaa!" the toddler squeaked, beaming up at him with her emerald eyes.

Gaara leaned down, carefully prying himself from the child's grip and picking her up. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gae him a peck on the cheek, laying her head against his shoulder. H smiled softly, tickling her and causing her to squeal softly. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Right here," Shikamaru answered, his girlfriend at his side. He leaned over and ruffled the girl's dark hair, shaking his head. " swear she never stays in one place..."

Vanille giggled at this, taking her daughter from him. "I thought Mommy told you to wait."

"But, Unca Gaa!" she replied, smiling at the Kazekage.

The shadow ninja sighed, running a hand through his ponytail. "She's been asking for you and Fang since we got here."

Gaara chuckled, poking the girl's nose softly. "Well, it has been awhile since we saw her last. Speaking of which, have you seen Fang?"

"She's-"

"Behind you," the L'Cie said, moving to stand next to her boyfriend. She was quickly tackled by her niece, and she laughed. She set the child on her hip, talking with her animately.

Gaara smiled, turning back to the toddler's parents. "I'm glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it! Like I need someone to tell me twice when my sister's involved," Vanille bubbled, smiling widely.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, hun?"

"I hungy."

The coral-haired woman laughed as Fang handed Ariyah over. "Okay. Let's get you something to eat," she told her daughter, glancing at Gaara. She looked over toward Fang, then back at him, her head tilted slightly.

He shook his head, sighing softly.

She smiled, tugging on her boyfriend's arm. "Come on."

The Nara nodded, waving. "Later."

Gaara nodded in return, turning to his girlfriend. "Are you having fun?"

"Always," she smiled, kissing him softly. She pulled back, looking up at him with her bright eyes. "This is amazing."

He smiled softly, taking her hand and pulling her along gently. He glanced at the Pulsian woman's attire, smirking slightly. Her usual dark, shredded clothing was replaced by a violet kimono decorated with soft pink buds. Her sister had a matching one with opposite colors, which she had worn earlier in the day.

Fang turned her head, noticing his stare. "Shut up."

He chuckled. "I like it."

"... Really?"

"Mhm." He squeezed her hand reassuringly, leading her down an empty street to the park. He sat on one of the benches, tugging her down as well. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, closing his eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I wonder what Claire would think of this..."

She laughed softly. "Careful, she might hear ya."

"Let her," he mumbled, opening his eyes and staring at the sky. It started to become rosy, blue shifting into the more vibrant colors. He felt her sigh, and he kissed her dark locks softly. He turned his attention once more to the expanse of air, focusing on the flying bird overhead. He nudged Fang's shoulder, whispering, "Everyone else probably wants to see you, too. "She mumbled something, shaking her head. "Fang..."

"I'm goin'. I'll see you later, right?"

"Mhm."

"You better-"

"I promise."

She blinked, glancing over at the sand nin. "Really?"

He nodded, pressing his lips to hers gently before standing and heading toward the looming Kazekage tower.

She smiled, leaning back against the hardened sand. 'He promised...'


	2. The Unwelcome

The blonde sighed, glancing down at the unusual Village of Sunagakure. "But Donna-"

"No. we cannot afford to be late. We actually have someone that's paying us, this time."

"But I don't wanna-"

"That's why Leader-sama sent us, baka," the other grumbled beside him. "You have to get over your little crush."

The man sighed again, fiddling with a ball of clay in his hand.

The red-head mumbled under his breath, flicking a piece of offensive material off his cloak. "Just make sure we're not seen, and get us onto the tower as quickly as possible."

"Yes, senpai," he muttered, molding the clay into several small spiders. He glanced over the edge of the large bird once more, putting them away in a separate compartment. "Senpai..."

"Let's get this over with."

The blonde nodded, guiding the creature down. His partner grumbled at the hard landing, dusting off his ebony and scarlet cloak before jumping off. Deidara followed soon after, shrinking the creature until it fit in his palm.

"You're not welcome here."

The blonde looked up, frowning at the familiar voice of his crush.

Gaara stepped out onto the roof, arms crossed against his chest and aquamarine eyes narrowed to slits.

"Just who we needed to see."

"Leave."

"Not without you," Sasori said, pulling out a scroll. Deidara took a step forward, his lips a thin line on his feminine face.

The Kazekage waved a hand, sand flowing freely from the container on his back. It hovered in the air between them, bobbing up and down as though it were alive of its own accord.

"You will die tonight," Deidara whispered, brandishing his bombs.

"Don't get carried away" Sasori told him, stepping toward the edge of the rounded rooftop.

"I won't. Besides, we still have a battle to finish," he added venonmously, grinning madly.

Gaara undid his arms, letting them fall to his sides. "That we do. His hand slid into his pant pocket, lightly tracing the round object there. 'I can't break that promise...'

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, clinging to his boyfriend's arm. "But Sasuke..."<p>

"No."

The blonde shook his head, glancing at his other teammates. Said had an arm around Sakura's waist, smiling as she grumbled about one of his nicknames. He had found a new hobby: giving nicknames to people in the crowds. The large vendor they had past selling rice was "Smiles" since some of his teeth missing. The woman with dark red hair and one eye was "X-Ray," seeing as how she screamed at anyone who looked at her. It didn't matter where they were, behind her, down the street. She knew. Kakashi had his traditional accesory in hand. Although this time, it was covered with a book cover. He learned after he took it with him when he visited Iruka during school hours...

"Shouldn't Gaara be around here somewhere?"

"He should be..."

* * *

><p>Fang fidgeted, holding a fast asleep Ariyah in her lap. She quelled the urge to bounce her legs, not wanting to jostle her niece.<p>

"Relax, Fang. They probably found something else for him to sign," Vanille whispered, sitting beside her younger sister.  
>"I know, but I have a bad feeling..."<p>

The elder Pulsian sighed, biting her lip.

"...What?"

"Uh..."

"'Nille-"

"I can't tell you! It's not my secret to tell!" She squeaked, covering her mouth quickly.  
>"What-"<p>

"Just wait and see," she said, carefully peeling her daughter of the other woman. "See ya in a bit!" she smiled, disappearing into the mob of festival goers.

Fang sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Well then..." She glanced up at the setting orb of light, sighing deeply once more. "Guess I'll go look for him. Where to start?" She looked down both sides of the road. She stood, heading toward the center of the village. 'Where are you?'

* * *

><p>Deidara cackled, tossing one of his creations at the Suna nin. "Let's make some art, okay?"<p>

The Kazekage flung the object back at its creator, sand whipping through the air. It grabbed ahold of the psychotic artist and squeezed. They were whisked through to the rim of the wall surrounding the village, the blonde collapsing to his knees. Gaara took a step back, shielding himself with sand once again.

Deidara chuckled, swaying as he stood on his feet. "I didn't want to kill you... But you know what? If I can't have you, she can't either." He drew clay from his pouch at his hip, staring at the Suna ninja. He thrusted his hand toward him, eyes flickering wildly in the dimming light of dusk.

Gaara dodged easily, entombing the explosives in sand as they detonated. He clenched his jaw, thinking," 'I can't break it. I have to end this."

* * *

><p>Fang saw the explosion before she heard it. She watched the bomb detonate as it fell, cascading down the side in a fiery plume. She felt her stomach clench, and she darted toward it. She tone through the Tower expertly, weaving through the personnel. She reached the roof in seconds, pulling a knife from beneath her robes. Something knocked her back as soon as it was unsheathed, sending her flying toward the edge.<p>

"Whoa there," Kakashi mumbled, tugging her back. She glanced around, smiling softly. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were still dressed in their outfits similiar to hers. Sakura sliced the bottom of hers away, yanking several more kunai from its folds. Kakashi smirked slightly, noticing her looks. "That's why I never bother. Something always happens."

She nodded, mimicing the kunoichi and tearing of the billowy sleeves as well. "What's going on?"

"See for yourself," he muttered, gesturing to the rooftop opposite theirs. Bodies were scattered across it, blood coating the sand with thick rivers of scarlet and dark brown.

She scowled, clutching her weapons tightly. "Who-"

"Akatsuki," the Jounin replied, gesturing something to his team.

"How? Why Suna?" Fang bit out, turning to the silver-haired nin.

"Who knows? There could be a number of reasons why-"

"Not really," Naruto muttered, standing next to his sensei. "We can all guess why they've-"

"Baka!" Sakura growled, slamming a hand over his mouth.

"Why? Somebody tell me already!"

Sakura sighed, releasing her teammate reluctantly. "Stupid baka can't keep his mouth shut.."

"They're after all the Bijuu. Gaara's demon is the Ichibi, or one-tailed. It's one of nine."

"There are nine?"

The blonde nodded. "Each one is supposedly stronger then the one before it. They want to harness the power and energy the Bijuu possess."

Fang fell silent, knuckles turning white. "So they just want Shukaku? What would happen to Gaara if they get it?"

The shinobi didn't respond, glancing at each other in th silence.

"He'd die," Naruto whispered, leaping past her to the adjacent rooftop. The rest followed swiftly, grim-faced and on edge.

'Gaara, please be careful...'


	3. Stand Your Ground

"Come on, Gaara! We both know you can do better than that!" Deidara cackled, circling the Kazekage on another of his gigantic clay creatures.

Gaara remained still, sand swirling about him. He crossed his arms, eyes devoid of any emotion. The sand bobbed angrily in its place as Suna nin waited for the next attack.

The blonde laughed, pointing toward the other bird he had flying with him. It started to swoop toward the village, speeding to the earth. A huge wave of sand rushed up to meet it, bouncing back into the sky. It hovered once more in the air, its grey color blending into the swirling clouds surrounding it. "You know... I wonder where my partner went. He was supposed to hide my present for you."

The Kazekage's aquamarine orbs narrowed dangerously at the criminal, sand rising higher around him. He saw something shoot up from the center of the village in his peripheral vision, causing him to turn his head.

The blonde held out his hand, flying over and catching it. "Now, where should I put it since Sasori's obviously busy... I know!" He dropped it over one of the colorful patches on the landscape. It quickly exploded before the sand could rebound it, screams from below piercing the air.

Gaara flicked his hand, sending another wave to block it from the festival-goers. The sand quickly encased the rapidly expanding cloud of fire, the surface rolling and bubbling as the chaos within met its new confines. He recalled the sand back to his side, his gaze fixating once more on the Akatsuki member.

Deidara grinned, swooping toward him. He threw multiple pieces of clay at him, hands outstretched. A sphere of earth enclosed the sand nin, protecting him from the blast. He swiftly uncovered himself, watching as the bird hovered above him. "Nice knowing ya." At that moment, he felt a small sting, and he glanced down at his hand. A minute ant had bitten him, and his vision quickly grew blurry. "You're not very smart, Gaara. Each time you entombed my art, the clay mixed with your sand." He smirked as the sand floating around the Kazekage began to fall. "When your shield went up, there was enough to make that little piece of art. And Sasori made a point of playing with my clay earlier. You know how he likes to experiment with poisons and such."

A slow burning overtook the red head as he collapsed to his knees, unable to stand any longer. He felt an arm snake under his and lift him. "But you won't die just yet. We need you alive and.. cooperative," the crazed blonde whispered into his ear. They climbed onto the giant bird and flew over the village, Deidara grinning wildly. "And soon, this place will be no more."

* * *

><p>They had followed the trail of bodies and gore to the village gate, but they saw no signs of anyone else.<p>

"I got nothin'," Pakkun muttered to his master, taking a seat at his feet.

Kakashi glanced around, pushing his headband over his brow. "He's here somewhere." Pakkun shrugged, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Some help he was," Fang mused, climbing up to the next level of the wall.

"You're late." Their heads all snapped up at the voice, eyes resting on a cloak-shrouded figure with dark auburn hair. He jumped down to the ground, a scroll in hand. "And I find that extremely irritating," he added, glazing around at the nins and their array of weapons.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Fang retorted, dropping down across from him.

"No, you're not," the criminal muttered, flinging the scroll toward her. A puppet flew from its folds toward her, mouth wide open. Poison darts spewed from it, flying toward the Pulsian and her friends. She was ready for them, however, and she nimbly jumped aside. She cleaved the wooden creature in two with her lance as it sailed by. Sasori rolled his eyes, quickly summoning even more from his repetoire as the Konoha shinobi leapt into action. Kakashi moved to hit one of them with his Raikiri, but the marionette smothered it with his body. It didn't even dent from the impact of the lightning blade. Another of the wooden beings had Sasuke pushed back against the wall, where he barely escaped the cloud of poison gas surrounding it.

Fang dodged between the battles, jaw clenched tightly as she weaved beneath metal and people. She watched as Sasori manipulated the dozens of puppets effortlessly, fingers twitching rapidly. She waited, her anger rising as heartbeats went by. 'Come on.. Now!' She launched herself at the red-headed enemy, only to be caught in the belly of a huge puppet. She cursed loudly, working quickly in her attempt to pry it open from the inside.

"Are you psychotic?" Kankuro asked, yanking her from it.

"Are you? I had a shot!" she bit out, azure eyes blazing madly.

"He was expecting it," he threw back, summoning another of his own creations.

"He wasn-"

"He was right."

The Pulsian woman halted, turning to the approaching pinkette. "Whose side are ya on, Claire?"

Blue eyes narrowed significantly, and the woman gripped her gunblade tightly. "Don't call me that."

"Well, answer the question, sunshine."

"Hey, we don't have time for this!' Kankuro shouted at them, face twisted in anger and frustration.

Fang shook her head, heading once more into the fray of puppets and men with the ex-Guardian in tow. "Where's 'Nille?"

"With Shikamaru and Temari. They're planning, etc..." she answered, hacking through a wooden limb easily.

Fang sighed internally, focusing on one of the creatures before her. The seconds turned into hours, minutes to days, blood running as slow as time had become. The wooden summons fell to their blades and fire, but for each that was dismembered, two others would appear. The ground was littered with splinters, twisted metal, and endless rivers of scarlet as they flowed through the destruction. Oerba Yun Fang noticed none of it. Her body was on auto-pilot, only reacting to the violence and countless attacks. Her mind was focused within herself, whispering, 'He can't die. He's too strong for that. Besides, he never breaks a promise.'

"Hey, Sasori-no-donna! Am I late enough, or should I fly around some more?" Deidara called from above, hovering above the war zone. He tightened his hold on the Kazekage beside him. "You see, Gaara? It won't last. They're almost completely wiped out-" the blonde sputtered as blood now spilled freely from where the Suna shinobi had punched him in the nose.

Sasori rolled his eyes, swiftly jumping aboard and recalling his collection.

"So he has some strength left," Deidara grumbled, wiping his face with his sleeve as he directed the bird away from the crowd higher into th twilit sky.

Gaara closed his eyes, fighting the fogginess within him. He had used whatever strength he had left to shut the blonde up. He sighed internally, submitting to the darkness once more.

* * *

><p>Fang halted at the sight of the infernal creature of clay, nearly growling aloud She wanted to jump onto it and kick the shit out of the psychotic artist. The looks he was giving him were enough to make her blood boil. But the sight of her deathly pale boyfriend kept her from making any sort of move. Well, that and the firm hold from Lightning restrained her from moving an inch anyhow.<p>

"Fang, he's just taunting you."

"I know. But, we have to get him! He's right there!"

"And do what?"

"Fi-"

"I don't think he'd appreciate you getting yourself killed for his sake," she interrupted coldly.

"Since when do you care, huh Sunshine? You'd rather he d-"

"You really think so? Look, I may not like the guy, but he did help you after you got yourself captured."

The Pulsian blinked, turning her head to see the other woman's face. "S-"

"I don't like him, but he does care for you."

"Oh? Tha'ts all I'm getting?"

"Yep." She released her friend, standing beside her and looking up. "That's the-"

"Very convincing transie who has a crush on Gaara."

"I see."

"You said we couldn't fight him, so what-"

"We wait."

"What? He'll be dead if we don't-"

"We can't fight him in the air, Fang. We follow them. He's still alive, and he probably will be when they land."

"But-" The pinkette gave her a knowing look, face completely blank. Fang sighed, turning her back to her friend as Sasori hoisted himself up. The duo sped away into the sun, blinding them with the waning rays of sun. "Screw this," she muttered, jumping to the highest level and flinging herself off. "Bahamut!"

"She just can't keep her feet on the ground," Lightning mumbled, turning to the group of shinobi. "Well?"

Naruto nodded, smirking slightly. "Let's go get him."


	4. Last Breath

Everything ached. It hurt to breathe, to move. He felt helpless as he watched the sky darken above him. The stars shone weakly, beginning to appear in the navy tapestry. He could feel the blonde's arms around him, forcing him upright. He could see the endless dunes as they flew overhead. The artists bickered beside him, but he couldn't quite understand what they were saying. Everything was muffled in his ears, muted. He closed his eyes, willing himself away despite the roars of the demon inside.

"We're here," the other red head muttered, gesturing to the blonde.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled, carefully lowering them to the ground. He shuffled off the clay creature with the Kazekage, laying him beside it. He shrunk the beast, shoving it back in his pocket and sighing.

"He's-"

"Late? I think not." A solid black figure came forward from amid the sand, staff in hand. "Is he-"

"Alive, like you asked," Sasori bit out, fingers twitching absently.

"Good. And the container?"

"Intact," Deidara spoke softly, yanking the pot from his bag and tossing it to him.

The figure caught it easily, turning it over in his hands. "Very well. May I?"

The duo nodded, stepping back.

It kneeled down beside the fallen shinobi, pushing back its hood. The man sneered, shaking out his dark mane. "Hello, Gaara. Long time no see. You know I'm not the doting father type, so we'll just get on with it, agreed?" Katsuo sat the container beside him, turning to his son. He pulled a kunai from his holster, smirking. He cut through the cloth on his left shoulder, leaving a gaping hole in the clothing and exposing the pale skin beneath it. Katsuo placed his fingertips on his son's shoulder, narrowing his eyes. A thin pattern began to appear, black swirls marring th porclein skin. "I see you hid the seal well. Not like it would matter, considering what you wear. Oh well." His hand began to burn brightly as his other hand formed a long chain of seals. "Good-bye, Gaara. Send regards to your mother for me, will you?" And with that, the demon broke loose.

* * *

><p>Searing, burning agony, that's all he could feel. It coursed a hot trail through his veins as the seal disipated. It flashed hotly, quickly dimming. Shukaku gave a great roar, then fell silent. He was tumbling, freefalling through the emptiness. He saw nothing in the eternal shadows, only the small coal above him giving off any sort of light. He watched as it dimmed and brightened, struggling to live. A calmness washed over him as he realized what had happened. 'So this is what it's like to die.'<p>

The nugget of light flamed to life, engulfing him completely. It bathed him in a soft glow as it twisted and snaked around him. Images swam before him, the entire twilight shifting.

* * *

><p><em>"Oerba Yun Fang? Oerba Yun Fang! If you don't step forward in five seconds..."<em>

_The sand shinobi glanced around, eye twitching slightly. Everyone was so loud..._

_"Huh? Oh shit, sorry!"_

_He looked up from his musings at the newcomer, tilting his head. She bore no mark of any village, meaning she was a foreigner. Her choice in clothing gave that away at one glance. Her jeans were ripped in multiple places, held up by a huge studded belt. Her oversized hoodie hid her figure, obscuring it from view. Her wild hair framed her face, causing her to brush russet locks from her face constantly. Her bright azure eyes were somewhat dark, as if shadowed by some unseen thought. He looked around at the rest of the crowd, gauging their reactions. 'That must be part of it.'_

_"Language, young lady. Iruka, Christine's aria in Think of Me, if you please."_

_Gaara sighed, closing his eyes to the world. But, they snapped back open once she began to sing. _

_"Think of me, think of my fondly when we've said good-bye.."_

_He tilted his head, looking at her curiously. "Interesting."_

* * *

><p>"Memories?" he muttered into the light, twisting his body to peer around himself. He watched as more began to appear, growing brighter as they floated closer. They surrounded him once more, forcing him even farther into past.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Why can't I get hurt?" he asked, gazing up at a younger version of his sister.<em>

_"You're.. special, Gaara. That's why," she replied softly, glancing at their brother. He shrugged, turning back to his puppet theater._

_"But-"_

_"Gaara, you're different then the rest of us, okay? You're going to save the village someday..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_He smiled, clutching his teddy bear tightly._

_Temari sighed softly as he wandered to the window, gazing out at the children playing in the street below. She shook her head, striding over to Kankuro and sitting beside him._

_"You did the right thing."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Not telling him the truth."_

_"Oh.. He's just too young..."_

_"Aren't we all?"_

_Gaara lowered his eyes, frowning. "She.. lied?"_

* * *

><p><em>The red head growled, sending his fist through the glass. The mirror shattered, littering the tile with shards. His chest heaved as he stared at the pieces. His eyes had faded into black and gold, and his skin tingled with the pain from the rubbing sand. He stomped back into his room, slamming the door. He fells to his knees, hands covering his face. He muttered incoherently, rocking back and forth. The anger, the hunger raged a battle against his will. The bloodlust was overwhelming. The white hot fire burned, burrowing its way even deeper into him.<em>

_"__That's it, my child. More. Let it all out."_

_"But-"_

_"You trust me, don't you? You trust your mother?"_

_"Gaara?"_

_He growled, turning toward the light streaming upon him. "Get out."_

_The door swiftly shut, and footsteps hurried down the hall._

_"You see? Your own family can't stand to see you. They lied to you. They despise you."_

_"You're the only one I can trust."_

_"Yes."_

_'My own family things I'm a monster...'_

* * *

><p><em>There's more to life than killing, you know," the blonde mumbled, looking up at the person choking him. "You and I, we aren't that different. I was the same way, at least until I made friends."<em>

_"How could you possibly understand? My village, my family, everyone is afraid of me!"_

_"Because you want them to be. Don't you think if you tried, they might not be?" The hand around his throat loosened, and the pressure disappeared. The red head was silent, observing the boy carefully as he sat up. Blue eyes met teal, and he smiled softly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"... Sabaku-no-Gaara."_

_"I always wondered what another Jinchuuriki looked like. Now I know'_

_"You're-"_

_"The Kyuubi."_

_"And you have... friends?"_

_"Yep. It's not as hard it seems. See? You already made one." Naruto saw the Ichibi vessel's eyes widen, and he knew it had worked. "Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand, waiting._

_A pale one reached out to his, and he grinned._

_'What... is the feeling?'_

* * *

><p><em>"The Fourth Kazekage is dead."<em>

_The Elders fell silent, glancing at each other across the table. "Then we must choose another. We cannot afford to not have a clear leader."_

_The crowd in room buzzed excitedly, whispering to each other. "Who?" "Baki, maybe?" "No I think Temari will be-" "No way. Gaara will be." "He did help Konoha-" "And saved us from those attacks by Sound..."_

_Sabaku-no-Gaara remained silent, arms crossed as he rested against the wall of hardened sand. He listened to the flurry of voices and conversation impassively._

_"What do you think, Gaara-san?"_

_He blinked, turning to face the Head Elder. "Excuse me?"_

_The man glanced at his companions for approval, and they all nodded in response. "We have appointed you your father's successor. Will you be the next Kazekage?"_

_The rush of silence was unsettling as all eyes now rested on him. He lowered his eyes, staring at th ground.'How could they __choose__ to let a monster lead-'_

_"Sir?"_

_"Gaara,' Temari whispered, nudging her youngest brother. "Answer them."_

_He stood from his position, gazing at every member in the room. "I will."_

* * *

><p><em>"Kazekage-sama!" "It's the new Kazekage!" "He's so strong... to handle a village and himself..." "He's a little young..." "He's been through so much..." <em>

_"What do you think?"_

_Gaara shrugged, gazing out upon the villagers below from his spot on the balcony. "I just don't understand how they can so hastily choose someone they once feared."_

_"You've shown you can control yourself, and your adventures with Konoha have spread rapidly."_

_"Baki, do you think I can do it?"_

_The man put a hand on the youth's shoulder, earning a confused look from the boy. "I __know__ you can."_

* * *

><p><em>"Can you hold off signing one sheet of paper until after you listen to me?' Temari snapped, slamming her hands down upon the large wooden desk.<em>

_Gaara looked up at her, laying his pen down and clasping his hands together. "Yes, Temari?"_

_"Now that I've finally got your attention..." she muttered, unfolding a piece of paper from her pocket. "Tsunade is hosting a musical in Konoha. She wants some from each nation to participate in it."_

_"Ask Matsuri and some of the other students. I'm sure they'd enjoy it."_

_"No. She asked specifically for you. Come on, Gaara. You've had no time to yourself, and you're an amazing singer. Besides, Naruto's doing it. Think how much it would mean to him..."_

_He sighed, standing from his seat. He stopped next to her, whispering, "Just don't-"_

_"I know." He nodded, smiling softly as he continued out the door._

_"Oh! And Gaara, by the way, it's Phantom of the Opera."_

_'Even better...'_


	5. End of the Beginning

Fang gritted her teeth, her face a mask of semi-controlled anger. She saw a garish light flash ahead, and she urged her Eidolon closer. She shielded her eyes with her arm as it grew brighter, turning her head away from it. She glanced under her arm, eyes watering. Her eyes widened as the outburst of light dimmed and the scene below became clear. She had never seen Shukaku before, until now. The great demon was massive, ebony and violet veins criss-crossing the large creature. It roared, swiping a paw at something on the ground. It shrieked, reeling back as if from some unseen attack. She instructed her beast to land as close as it could, eyes never leaving the chaos. She watched silently as the demonic being slowly began to fade from sight. Fang searched the sand for the cause, eyes coming to rest on a dark figure. She hopped off the metallic creature, dashing toward it. The person saw her coming and darted into the growing shadows, carrying something quite large. She growled, turning instead to the two standing off to the side. "Who was that? Where's Gaara? What'd you do ta him?"

"We did nothing," Deidara mumbled, glancing up at her sadly.

"The hell you didn't. You bastards-"

"What? Killed him? No. We didn't," the blonde repeated, reaching into his pockets.

She snarled, throwing one of her knives at him. It lodged itself in his bag, and he yelped. He yanked it out, holding his hand up to the moonlight. Blood poured lazily down his limb, an he scowled.

Sasori rolled his eyes, tugging on his partner's arm. "Let's go. We're finished here."

"No, we're not," Deidara snapped, swiftly using his other hand to pull out some clay and launch it at the woman.

She thrust her hand forward, smashing it into pieces. "Damn right," she retorted, leaping forward and punching him in the mouth. He stumbled back, growling. She smirked, reclaiming her fallen blade.

The blonde tilted his head, glancing over at the Kazekage. He smirked, reaching once more into his pocket. "Oh, that's right. You don't know."

"Know what?"  
>"You'll find out soon enough," he replied, throwing th hunk of molded clay into the sky. He swiftly hopped aboard, his partner right beside him. He directed their bird above the clouds in a matter of seconds, cackling loudly. 'Now neither of us can have him.'<p>

Fang scowled, bounding over to the fallen red head. "Gaara," she muttered, shaking his shoulder gently. She trailed her fingers over the now exposed pale skin, tracing the frayed edges of the cut fabric. She shook more firmly, kneeling beside him. "Gaara, wake up." She paused, eyes widening. "He can't be asleep, much less be unconscious with Shukaku..." She stopped, freezing above his body. "No, he isn't... Gaara, wake up!" she shouted, shaking him violently. She leaned down, resting her ear upon his chest. She clenched her eyes shut, fisting a hand in his vest. "He promised... He promised..."

"Fang, what-" She sat up, face impassive. She glanced up at the blonde, sighing as she shook her head.

Temari remained silent, eyes fixated on her younger brother. Kankuro wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. He yanked off his hood, tossing it aside as he held his sister tightly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, stopping near the group. He looked to the siblings, then at Fang, who was rigid and silent. He hung his head, tears sliding down his cheeks as he clenched his fists tightly. Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder, muttering into his ear softly.

Sakura kneeled on the opposite side of Fang, hands glowing over his chest. Her eyebrows furrowed together as the green light faded.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked softly as he and Sai stood behind her.

"I don't know. He just felt... different than what I expected, I guess."

"Come on," Kakashi told them, nodding to Sai. He quickly scribbled on his scroll, an eagle springing from its blank surface. The two shinobi carefully transferred the fallen Kazekage to its back, bowing their heads. Said began to lead it back toward Suna, the others slowly following behind. All except for one, that is.

Fang felt a hand on her shoulder, and she stood, ready to snap. She stopped in her tracks, staring at her sister. "'Nille, how'd you-"

"I came as soon as I heard," she whispered, hand falling back to her side.

The other Pulsian nodded, sighing softly.

"Come on. Light an' everybody's waiting," she muttered, glancing toward the retreating backs of the ninja. Vanille bit her tongue, gently nudging her sister toward them. "Go on." Her younger sister complied, sluggishly starting after them.

Vanille waited until after they had reached the next dune before leaning down. She scooped up the small object from the sand, eyes filling with tears. She traced the ancient Pulsian writing before depositing it into her pocket. She felt the small ring of crystal against the fabric and closed her eyes, hanging her head as she, too, finally walked after them. 'He never got the chance...'


	6. Of Death and Roses

He tumbled freely through the dusky shadows, swimming in his memories. The first time he had actually talked to Fang, their first kiss, the fight with her ex-boyfriend after the first performance. they wrapped themselves around him, shimmering dully in the dim light. The glimpses of the past became more vivid s he viewed more and more Flying on the Bahamut with Fang, chasing after her numerous time, getting her back after her imprisonment in Cocoon by PSICOM. He was overwhelmed. 'They cared... And she...' He felt something wet against his cheek, and he reached up to wipe way the moisture. He blinked, watching as the single tear fell from his fingertips into the dark depths elow. 'I have to get back. I can't leave her-"

"You don't have to."

He looked around wildly, searching the haze for the source of the voice. "Who-"

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I never thought.. I was doing everything to spite your father for what he did."

"... Mom?" He felt a warmth spread across his body, the infinite twilight beginning to grow brighter.

"You deserved so much better. Please, live your life how you wish to. And remember, I love you. I always have. Now go. Go back to her."

"Wait-" A huge weight pressed against him, a great wave of pain washing over him. The light surrounding him flashed brightly, then darkened once more. He repressed a groan, reaching over to rub his aching shoulder where the seal had once laid. He slowly became aware of a sickeningly sweet scent wafting over, and he sat up. His head came in contact with something, and he quickly laid back, rubbing his now throbbing head. He had hit something hard. He ignored the fiery radiating pain and pushed away the numbness from his limbs. He placed his palms against the smooth surface above him and pushed. It lifted slightly, then fell back into its original position. He sighed, trying to think despite the lingering fogginess in his mind. He used what little chakra he had and forced it into his hands. He shoved it again, and it flew back. He shielded his eyes with his hands as he sat up in the brightness. After his eyes finally adjusted, he looked about the room, frowning. Dozens of vases filled with roses littered the entire space, the scent stifling in the air. He slowly climbed out of his prison, collapsing to his knees. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening.

'A coffin? No, I couldn't have been...' He looked down at his clothing, the dark, plain fabric confirming his fear. 'I died...' He heard shuffling outside the door, and he slowly got to his feet. He leaned heavily against the tables, hobbling his way to the door. He placed a hand on the wall to keep his balance and opened it. He heard a gasp and a crash as a vase shattered against the floor. He looked right into the face of none other than Claire Farron.

Her eyes quickly narrowed as she reached behind her for her gunblade. "What are you...?"

He clutched the doorframe tightly, fighting to stay upright. He looked directly into the woman's bright eyes, taking a breath. "Light... Where's... Fang?"

She stared unbelievably at the shinobi. His voice was barely above a whisper, and he could barely stand on his own. She watched as pain flickered occasionally across his face. She clenched her jaw, hand moving away from her weapon. "So you're alive. How charming."

"Lovely... as ever."

She glanced down at his profile, snickering softly. "You look like the walking dead."

"That's because... I am. Now, where's... Fang?"

She crossed her arms, fists clenching. "You have some nerve. You should've stayed dead. It would've been easier for her. She would've gotten over you, then she would've left with us. Why couldn't you just stay dead!" She pulled her fist back, snarling. She was yanked off her feet, thrown against the opposite wall.

Vanille dusted off her hands, glaring at her. "You've gone too far now, Claire. You have no right to say such things to him. How would ya feel if you woke up after being dead for three days?" she said softly, glowering at the woman. She turned when she felt a weight on her shoulder, and she carefully helped Gaara through the doorway. "Gaara-"

"No. She's right. However, I will not stand for your attitude any longer. I don't know how or why, but I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. You might as well get used to having me around," he muttered, his gaze meeting hers. "I love her, and I would never hurt her intentionally." He observed her silently, watching her blue orbs widen. He sighed, continuing, "We both care for her, so why can't we try to get along for her sake?"

Lightning stood, brushing rose petals from her vest and skirt. She strode over to him, staring at him for several seconds. She quickly hooked her arm beneath his, pulling his arm over her shoulders. She nodded to the smaller Pulsian woman, and they slowly guided him through the Kazekage Tower unseen back to his home. Lightning sighed, nodding toward his own bedroom door. "She hasn't come out since. If you can get her to talk or eat or anything, then maybe I'll consider it," she told him, swiftly heading back down the hallway and out of sight.

Vanille sighed, carefully opening the door. "She won't eat, sleep, talk, or do anythin'..."

Gaara hugged her gently, slowly walking into the room nd shutting the door behind him. He blinked, adjusting to the near complete darkness of the space. He almost tripped taking his first step, catching himself on the wall. He cautiously picked his way to the window and flung the curtains open. He turned to face his bed and sighed. He strode to it and sat down, frowning.

She was paler than he'd ever seen. Her hair was knotted and tangled down her back. Darks circles shadowed her dark, expressionless eyes, adding to her already emaciated appearance. She stared at him, not even reacting to his prescence. She muttered incoherently, covering her face with the pillow.

He grimaced, repressing another sigh. 'Fang...'

* * *

><p>She heard the door open and close, but she didn't bother telling them to go away. It was probably just Vanille trying to get her to eat again. She sighed, ignoring them and turning back to her brooding. She ran her hands over the pillow once again, another stab of pain ripping through her. She closed her eyes, only to have them snap open at the blinding light hitting her. She blinked, staring at the silhouette in the window. They came closer nd sat beside her. That's when she saw who it really was. 'Just another dream.' She smothered her face with the pillow, wishing it to end. 'Please, just leave me alone...'<p> 


	7. Wake Up

She felt the pillow yanked from her grasp, ans she glared. She sat up, opening her mouth to yell at him, but she was quickly silenced by a pair of lips crashing down upon hers. She started to push him away, but hesitated. 'They feel so real...'

"Fang, wake up," he muttered softly, cupping her face with his hands. He stroked her cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs, his vision going blurry. He kissed her softly, tears falling from his eyes. "Please. Please, Fang.."

She blinked, reaching up to touch the wetness on her face. She looked up at him, slowly leaning forward. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, trembling. he mumbled his name over and over under her breath, sobbing. He massaged her back softly as her cries softened. He gently pulled her face up, and he used his sleeve to erase the trails of tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-"

She silenced him with her finger, taking a deep breath. "You... are in so much trouble, Sabaku-no-Gaara. Why did you just leave? I tried and tried to get you to wake up. I've-"

"Fang, let me explain. Please." When she fell silent, he continued, recounting the events leading up to and after his death. He sighed, rubbing his shoulder as he finished his experiences.

"Take it off."

He shook his head gently. "I can't."

She reached over and carefully slid the dark fabric over his head. She trailed her fingers against the raw skin, tracing th faint lines of the seal. She climbed off the bed, returning a few moments later from the adjoining bathroom with a handful of gaze. She set to work on wrapping it, jaw clenched tightly.

"Fang."

"Hm?"

He grabbed her hand, tucking in the end himself. "I never meant to break my promise."

"I know."

Gaara sighed softly, looking around. He finally found what he was searching for and held it up.

"Why do you have a brush? Your hair looks fine."

"Well, yours doesn't. Turn around." He began to run it through her long tresses, untangling it slowly. He brushed her hair back from her neck, leaning down to kiss her skin gently. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled softly as she laid her arms over his and leaned back into him. He threaded their fingers together, whispering, "I love you."

She kissed his head softly, closing her eyes. "I love you, too, but that ain't getting you out of the trouble you're in."

He chuckled softly, untangling himself from her. He pulled her down beside him as he laid back, holding her tightly. He closed his eyes as she traced the marks around them, smiling softly.

"What happens now?" She blinked, looking down at him when he didn't answer. She smiled, laying down next to her sleeping boyfriend. She brushed the scarlet locks from his extremely pale face, kissing his cheek softly. "Goodnight, Gaara."

* * *

><p>"Would you give him a break? He has seventeen years of sleep to make up!"<p>

"So? He coulda at least told me he was alive..."

"Naruto..."

"I was just saying, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, no fighting. You don't want to wake him up, do you?"

"Kankuro-"

"Who knows what he'd be like? He could be the angry type, or-"

"Enough."

"Temari, that hurt..."

"Quit your complaining. Why don't you go work on your puppets or something? A watched sleeper never wakes..."

"So says you."

"Kankuro..."

"I'm going!"

"Y'all can go. I'll stay in case he wakes up."

"You sure, Vanille?"

"Positive?"

"I'll take Ariyah with me then."

"But Unca Gaa-"

"Will be okay. He's just sleeping."

"Otay..."

Once everyone had left, the Pulsian settled comfortably into chair. The coral-haired woman pulled the crystal ring from her pocket once more, twirling it absently. She had no idea how anyone coul sleep through any of that. But then again, he had a good reason to be the living dead. It'd only been three days since she had found him in that room ghostly pale and half dead. She glanced up at Gaara once more, sighing softly. Fang had started eating at least, and taking care of herself now that her boyfriend was back from the dead. But, she ,too, was anxious for the Kazekage to awake.

Vanille smiled, clutching the ring tightly. She quietly slipped out of her seat and onto the bed. She slid the ring into his pocket. She went to go back to her chair, but a very pale hand held her by the wrist. She smiled, emerald eyes meeting seafoam. "Good mornin'."

He shook his head slightly, sitting up. He yawned, then rubbed his eyes. The circles around his eyes were stil there, and they would remain so for the rest of his life. However, the dark skin beneath them had lessened, barely noticeable to the naked eye anymore. His pallor was as ivory as ever, seeing as how little time he had spent outside in the recent week.

"You hungry?" She giggled and stood up when he nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "I, we, all hoped so. We all chipped in making you something since you haven't eaten in a week."

He smiled softly, uncovering his legs.

"No, no, no. Not until you've eaten."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll go and get everything. You stay right there." She hurried out, humming happily under her breath.

Gaara sighed, waiting until she was down the stairs before slowly standing beside the bed. He made his way to the window, taking a seat on the sill. He gazed down upon the village, observing the people- his people, he reminded himself- as they bustled about their lives unaware of his miraculous resurrection. The Elders had been leery about announcing his spectacular journey from the dead in case some other unforeseen thing should plague him. They feared he would no longer be able to carry out his duties in his weakened state. He shook his head, leaning back against the circular frame.

"I thought she said to stay in bed"

"She did."

"Well, why aren't you?"

He shrugged, glancing over his shoulder at the woman.

"That's very enlightening, Gaara," she muttered, striding over and standing beside him.

"You're welcome," he mumbled sarcastically, resting his arms on his knee. He let his other leg dangle down, foot barely grazing the hard floor.

"Smart ass."

"And you're not?"

"This isn't about me-"

"It is now."

She grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms.

He smiled softly, slowly standing from his position. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers.

"Somebody was supposed to stay in bed," Vanille sang softly, carefully sliding through the door with a huge food laden tray in hand. She sat it on the end of the bed and put her hands on her hips. She looked at Gaara, pointing to it. "Sit down and eat." She turned her gaze to her younger sister and sighed softly. "And make sure he stays there."

"Relax, 'Nille. I got it."

The coral-haired woman smiled, waving as she left. "Bon appetit!"

Fang shook her head, turning to her boyfriend. "You heard her." She nudged him toward the bed, smiling at his slightly annoyed expression. She helped him into the bed and slipped in beside him, picking up a piece of toast from the array of breakfast foods. She held it out towards him, eyebrow raised. She poked his cheek with it, smiling.

Gaara snatched the bread from her fingers, rolling his eyes as he took a bite. "Happy?"

"Not until you eat all of this," she gestured to the tray. "We all spent a lot of time making something."

"So I heard," he whispered, picking up a steaming bowl. "...What is this?"

"I think it's called oatmeal. Light made it."

He paused, then set it back, selecting a bowl of grapes instead.

Fang laughed, sneaking a grape from his bowl. "She's actually in a better mood today. Nobody can figure out why."

He shrugged, popping one into his mouth. "Who knows?"


	8. Blood Moon Rising Epilogue

The room buzzed anxiously as more people filtered in. The tension was thick and heavy, filling everyone with a sense of unease. It had been a week since the Kazekage's death, and four days since his return. The shinobi from Konoha had stayed at the request of their Hokage. All of the shinobi world was curious about what hd transpired within the Land of Wind. The L'Cie remained as well and were crowded behind the Kazekage's chair with the Leaf nin.

"Who are all these people?" Snow whispered, arm tightening around his fiancee.  
>"Elders, important shinobi in the village, spokespeople of the normal citizens," Sakura rattled off,sweeping her jade gaze across the room.<p>

"Why are we here?"

"Gaara asked everyone. That's why," Fang answered, joining the rest of her friends and family. She sighed at the confused look her cousin gave her. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"We'll know soon enough," Vanille pointed out, rocking a sleeping Ariyah in her arms.

Naruto glanced over at the other Pulsian, frowning slightly. "What do you think it's about?"

"I have no idea," she muttered, crossing her arms.

Vanille glanced over at her sister, then smiled. She swayed back and forth, Ariyah snuggled securely in her arms. Shikamaru stood beside her, hands firmly in his pockets. He leaned back against the wall casually, yawning. "You'd think for a leader he'd be on time."

"He still has five minutes," Fang pointed out, rolling her azure eyes at the lazy nin.

He shrugged in response. "So?"

"Kazekage-sama!" The room instantly quieted, and Fang gave her sister's boyfriend a pointed look.

Gaara smiled softly to himself, taking a seat at the head of the table. He readjusted his robes, glancing at each of th people in the room in front of him. He took a breath, then began. "I've called this meeting to address the issue of the Akatsuki. They've become a growing problem. Something must be done, or I fear they will continue their violent rampage through our world. I would like to convene a meeting of the Kages. I've discussed this with the Land of Iron, who has agreed to be the host. They have sent out a summons to all the leaders. The meeting is to be held in two weeks time."

"What will be done for security?" "Who will be escorting you?" "Who will lead in your place?"

The space became loud with the various questions, and the Kazekage held up his hand for silence. "The Land of Iron may not be protected by shinobi; however, it is home to the samurai. I have faith in their forces. Baki will take care of local affairs. I've briefed him, as well as the army. My siblings and fiancee will be joining me. Her friends may accompany us if they wish to."

"Whoa, what?" Snow exploded, mouth agape as he stared at his cousin.

Fang sighed, grumbling, "That's one way to do it..."

Lightning glanced at the red head, then nodded slightly. Serah giggled beside her, whispering to her own fiancee. Snow finally closed his mouth, still confused. "When did this happen?"

The Pulsian woman shrugged, spinning the small band of crystal around her finger.

Vanille smiled, looking over at her new brother-in-law-to-be. 'I never thought he'd be the romantic type before...'

Fang noticed her sister's look and smiled.

Serah poked her friend, head tilted. "What's that?"

"That's Pulsian."

"What does it say?"

"I-" She was interupted by the older pinkette stepping to Gaara's side. "We will accompany him. I can assure you he will be protected well by all of us."

Vanille watched the L'Cie silently, holding her daughter tightly in her arms. 'So the war spreads...'


End file.
